Who said being a princess was easy?
by Miss Gossip Banana
Summary: Mia is loved by her people and her family, life as a princess is the only one she knows.But when she is forced to leave her beloved country to live with her mother, what will she do? See as Mia struggles to adapt and discovers herself and something else
1. Good bye Genovia, Hello San Francisco

**Hi, this my first stories for the PD I hope you like it, here Mia grew up in Genovia raised by her paternal family and has an older brother named Philippe, they don't have a relationship with Helen but you'll have to read to find out why.**

**Hope you like it, thanks for reading. Reviews please(:**

* * *

"_Dear diary,_

_I shall introduce myself. My name is Amelia Mignonette Renaldi, princess of Genovia. I live with my brother Philippe, future king of Genovia I would say he is rather annoying and sometimes childish but he has a heart of gold and extremely charming. I also live with my grandmother, Queen Clarisse, some define her as very cold and inaccessible but to me she is an amazing woman and we love her to heart. My father, Philippe died a couple of years back, he was the best father someone could ask for, he was sort of like a best friend and I miss him terribly but one has to keep going._

_I also have a great relationship with my Uncle Pierre, he is the best._

_As I'm writing this I'm on plane in my way to San Francisco to meet my mother. Yes meet, Philippe and I never had any contact with our birth mother as was preferred_ _by_ _Grandfather. From what I heard she is an artist and a liberal. I'm not thrill to meet her. I'll tell you why._

_A year after dad passed away, we received a letter suing our family for denying Helen Thermopolis the right to see her children. As it was insulting it also meant a threaten to the Royal family's name. Believing that our lawyers could fix the situation, we forgot about it. But apparently the United States law saw my father as a child stealer._

_We were mandatory to see and spend time with Helen Thermopolis; they were making us spend a whole school year with her._

_Of course Philippe as heir to the crown, found and excuse to get out of having to see our mother, because he had duties to his country and people he needed to be present to fulfill. _

_Me? As I wasn't the crown prince I was forced to leave my home to go and live with a stranger, who could be planning my death or something like that! While Philippe only had to visit her whenever he could get a free chance, which meant never._

_I just wish I could get this off by Christmas._

_Mia R."_

"Your highness we have landed." Mia sighed dramatically closing her diary, recollecting her things; she stood up and looked at her bodyguard, Joe, who was more like family than part of the service.

"Do I have to this, Joe?"

"Yes, your highness. Please this way."

As it was normal every time she traveled, the airport security lead them through some secret corridors that took them to the car with genovian flags, unusual in her she started to dread the car ride. Joe held the door open for her and she couldn't resist but ask:

"Where will I be staying?"

"Your mother's your highness."

"Great."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Joe?" Mia asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, princess. We made sure, you'll be secure here, this perimeter will be watched 24/7."

"The perimeter could at least be a little nicer, don't you think?" She said. "Well let's get this over with as soon as possible." Mia's knuckles had just knocked the surface of the- she supposed was-blue door before them, and soon a blur of curly brown hair was hugging Mia.

"Oh sweetie look at you! You are so big."

"Thank you." Mia looked at Helen up and down; she definitely was a liberal, stuck on a hippy phase. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, you must be hungry and tired, if you need anything just ask, you can call me…"

"Helen, I prefer Helen, I'm Amelia but I guess you could call me Mia." Looking around Mia didn't like what she saw, wall covered in paint, the roof full of leaks, floor would crackle with every step.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**That was my first chapter I hope you liked it(: Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	2. Nice to meet you

**Hi! It's me again, hope you like it!(: Reviews please.**

"Hello…"

"Philippe oh my god! I need to get out of here! This place is horrible and she wants me to call her mom!"

"Hey calm down, it can't be that bad."

"She mentioned public school, Phil! Public school. American public schools are jungles were people get bullied constantly I don't want my head to end up in a toilet!" Yes, I, Amelia Mignonette Renaldi, I'm completely desperate. I'm in the verge of calling the Genovian Embassy so they could take me out of the hole Helen Thermopolis calls home.

"May be you are just being spoiled."

"Me? You are comfortably sitting in your dorm at Eton, while I have to put up with our hippy mother! Talk to grandma and get me out of here."

"No way! You talk to her!"

"Philippe!"

"Look Mia, I love you and everything but we need to be tolerant remember we are an image of our country, so my best advice is to behave."

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me this."

"I'm becoming a man." She knew he was smiling widely in the other side of the line.

"You are no help."

"You mean I'm not Nicholas." Mia couldn't help but blush.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I bet you thought about calling him, first than me."

"No one asked you for an opinion on the topic."

"So there is a topic to be talked about."

"Don't make insinuations."

"There is something to insinuate about?" She groaned when Phillip let out a melodious laugh. Great help she could find in her brother.

"Nicholas would be a much better help than you are."

"You want to discuss that with him? He is only two doors down the hall."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh I'll dare."

"Good bye Phillip, thanks for nothing."

"Oh come on don't leave Nicholas waiting!" She hung up and looked at the-what she guessed were-blue walls, covered with stains all over, the carpet had a weird looking green color and she was afraid of the bathroom, something had died or was growing in there. And she didn't intend to find out.

She dropped herself in the bed and something pinched her back. Pouting she searched under the covers and found a paint palette, a plastic mouse and a thong?

"Oh! You find those!" Helen burst in covered in paint and took the things from her hands. "I have been looking for these for weeks, you can keep Jerry, the mouse, I bet you'll like it's a great toy." And as soon as she was in she was out. Mia opened and closed her mouth several times before:

"I have got to get out of here!"

* * *

A constant banging on the door interrupted Helen Thermopolis from her joyous painting. Frowning she was about to approach the door, when a brown blur ran past her. She recognized Mia when she stopped and fixed her hair, breathed in deeply and opened the door.

"You need to fix this."

A group of men in black and glasses stepped inside and looked around the place quickly. The bold one who she supposed was their leader cleared his throat and directed himself to her.

"Good morning, miss. I'm Joe, Royal family's head of security."

"Hi, is there something wrong?"

"Everything." Mia spoke, looking at Joe.

"The Princess has voiced her concern of the living condition of this perimeter. We are here to inform you that if you don't make any change in that we are afraid we'll have to move her Highness, towards our embassy."

"Wait, my lawyer said here while Mia was living under my roof, she'll obey all my rules like any normal kid."

"I'm afraid Princess Mia is not a normal kid, as you refer. She is a member of the Genovian Royal family which means she must be in complete security at all times. And your apartment does not live up the expectations."

"Mia is my daughter; I would not let myself be controlled by a sixteen year old."

"I'm fifteen." Mia said insulted.

"Look, I'm sorry this is not what you are used to. But this is my home and you are going to respect it. Now, gentleman, please leave."

"We are going to check your apartment first. The Queen, will call you and voice her concerns about her granddaughter's living conditions. And Helen" Joe took off his glasses and looked hard at her. "You have a privilege to have this kid here, she is extraordinaire. I would give up my life without thinking it for her. I hope you'll do the same or you'll be seeing more of me than what you'll like."

* * *

"So private school?"

"Like it should be." Mia said looking outside the window than at Helen who stand in front of her, she wrinkled her nose at the dirty window from her room. Her mother rolled her eyes, and even if she wasn't looking Mia noticed it. "Did grandmother call?"

"She did. She was very clear of the live a princess leads." Mia had to hide a smile at the exasperate tone Helen used. "Look Mia, I want to get to know you. Both of you. I don't want you to see me as the one who took you away from home; in fact I'm bringing you back."

"Excuse me?"

"Mia, you and your brother were supposed to stay here and your father will leave and find a better wife and do whatever his country needed but at the end he chickened out and took you guys. I was left with a note saying: "Sorry I couldn't do it. It's the best for you'"

"It was the best for all of us. Dad would have never left Philippe and me under your care, and just forget about us. He was a better man than that; in fact I believe he was a great man!"

"I'm not saying he wasn't. But you are also my kids. It hurt to only see you in pictures and not knowing anything but what the media released. Honey I'm your mother."

"Helen, I'm sorry but you didn't raise or even tried to contact me until dad passed away. Yes I know your kids were taken away from you. But you took me away from my life and I don't call that being even. So I don't want to be pushed into this mother-daughter relationship you created, we'll develop this step by step."

"Fine by me."

"First step, you are Helen not mom, yet. And I'm Mia. Nice to meet you"

* * *

"Ready your Highness?"

"Yes, Joe. I mean its school I bet it's not that hard to meet people."

"It won't be your Highness, you are a lovely person."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Your highness, Prince Nicholas send this for you, he said he wanted you to have it in your first day of classes." Mia's cheeks reddened as she took the box and slipped into the limo. When the door closed she quickly undid the pink bow and opened the square box, it wasn't very big or width, but it was kind of large . She found a letter with a familiar handwriting on it.

"_Dear Mia,_

_I heard from Philippe about how upset you are about your new living situation, I would like to assure you everything will be fine and you'll have a wonderful time. As you know I'll be in Eton most of the year, but I'm sure we'll see each other in repeated occasions. I send you this as a good look present on your new school. I hope I'll hear from you as often as possible. I miss you_

_Affectionately,_

_Nicholas."_

A smile crept on her face and she couldn't help but sigh in content. She unwrapped some paper and found a beautiful gold reliquary in the form of a heart; her initials were engraved in it, running her fingers through the letter her smile winded, if she had presents like that every morning. She would definitely enjoy her stay at San Francisco.

* * *

**So I'm posing Nicholas as a prince, if you want to know more you'll have to read the next chapter ;) Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews pleases! (:**


	3. Princesses do get picked on

**Hey! It's me, so I hope you like this :) Thanks for reading, reviews please I'm really intersted about what you think :D**

"Whoa, look a limousine with flags!"

"Who is that?"

Mia watched the scenery of Grove High School, it was very different from her schools in Genovia. But she supposed she could take it. Soon Joe opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Here is your bag, miss. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Joe. Uhm, why are they starring at me?"

"I believe they have never seen a limousine with flags before."

She laughed and looked at the crowd of teenagers; it looked more like a jungle then a high school. "I'm not ready for this."

"Yes you are. Just be yourself, everyone will love you."

She took a deep breath, and started walking towards the entrance her head held up high.

"Hey, new girl." Her gaze directed to a group of girls, they all looked like clones blonde, same haircut, the sound of their gum chewing was plain annoying.

"Excuse me?"

"I said hey new girl." The blonde leader said. Mia raised an eyebrow but didn't turn away, she was too proud for that.

"For your information whoever you are, I'm Amelia Renaldi."

"Well Amelia Renaldi, who do you think you are? European royalty?" The girl mocked, making her group laugh, Mia glared.

"As matter of fact yes I am Amelia Mignonette Renaldi, Princess of Genovia."

Silence fell on them, and the blonde snorted. "Yeah right! We got ourselves a psycho! " The group started laughing and Mia decided to just walk past them. "Bye princess." Laughs increased but she kept on walking.

* * *

Her first class was History and she sat on the front of the line, just waiting for the teacher to begging his lecture, the mean girls from earlier sat two seats behind her and were whispering and pointing at her. She couldn't help but sink a little on her seat, maybe she should consider home schooling.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr. O'Connell." He was a middle age man, with short blonde hair and seemed nice. "We have a new student please may you present yourself." She nodded and stood up.

"Good morning, I'm Amelia Renaldi and…"

"She is a psycho who thinks she is a princess." The blonde from earlier interrupted.

"Lana, I would like you to keep your comments for yourself." Mr. O'Connell said.

"No. Mr. O'Connell I find so amusing that American' private schools let anyone get in this days, I believed you had to be smart to get accepted to Grove High School, no need to shake some pompons into someone's face. But Lana is clearly the exception."

A chorus of 'Ohh' filled the classroom.

"Mr. O'Connell she called me an idiot!" Lana said insulted.

"Like you aren't?" A weird brunette said. Mia took a liking on her, at least someone else acknowledge that Lana was clearly an idiot.

"Lily please, and Lana you started it Amelia was only defending herself. Please continue."

"Before I was rudely interrupted I was going to say, I'm from Genovia."

"Europe?"

"Yes. We are small but proud country."

"Would you like to speak about it? See if these kids learn some culture."

"Of course. Our location is between France and Spain; we live from tourism and our world famous pears. We have a parliamentary monarchy…"

* * *

"Hey Amelia, right?"

Mia turned around to see the girl from earlier Lilly trying to catch up with her. "Call me Mia, you are Lilly if I'm correct?" She looked at her funny and snorted, Mia wrinkled her nose thinking what she did was really rude.

"Yes you are correct. I heard you are a princess or something."

"Yes I am. I'm…"

"Would you be interested in giving me an interview for my talk show Saturday night?"

"I don't give out interviews. It's very rare that I do, only my grandma does and my brother."

"Oh come on, I need something spicy to bring the attention of this losers."

"I'm sorry I won't. Good Bye" Mia declared her day a fail after that. She had to sit alone during lunch, pretend she wasn't hearing all the offensive comments Lana was spreading and of course random guys trying to hit on her. She was only expecting for the worst.

* * *

"Hello princess, how was your day?"

"Awful Joe. I wasn't expecting them to treat me like some sort of God, but at least a little courtesy."

"I'm sure they'll soon realize how lovely you are. Would you like an ice cream?" Mia smiled and remembered that since she was little and was feeling sad, Joe would get her an ice cream from the kitchen. It always cheered her up.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Your Majesty."

"Oh hello Charlotte, I was just looking over some paper work. Are you ok? You seem tense." Queen Clarisse looked at her assistant and realized she was on the edge of a mental break down.

"Well, Your Majesty. As you know Princess Mia is being watched closely, but word of her location has come out. Elsie Kenworthy is on it. She has made a statement about her Highness being in San Francisco, just fifteen minutes ago. A detailed statement."

"Oh dear God."

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to escort you, Your Highness?" Joe asked.

"It's ok; it's just an Ice Cream store. I'll be fine." Mia smiled and stepped inside. In the lounge area there was a T.V with the international news. But she paid less attention to it, and didn't even notice Lana and her clones sitting there with some guys from the football team.

"Look it's the loser." Fontana told the group.

"She kind of hot." Josh said, getting smacked by Lana. "Ow!"

"She is not! She is a…"

"On the news!" Anna called pointing at the television.

_Our very own Princess Mia, is now in San Francisco. Apparently living with the absent mother no one has ever heard of or seen. Some people speculate Prince Philippe wasn't even married to her when our actual Crown Prince Philippe was born. But taking that aside how is Prince Nicholas feeling about his dear Mia being so far away?_

A picture of Mia and a very handsome stranger came on; they were at some fancy reception. And Hannah, one of the cheerleaders gasped.

"Oh God! He is like a major Prince! I can't believe she is actually involved with him!"

"I told you I had seen her before, that's London! When I went there was some important reunion or whatever and royalty was arriving from all over." Anna said. But was shushed by Lana who listened carefully to what the redheaded TV host was saying.

_We all know Princess Mia is one of the most eligible Princesses, but being daughter of a peasant may change everything. I wonder how this fairytale is going to end._

"So she is a princess." One of Josh's friend said eyeing her up and down.

"You messed with the wrong girl Lana." Another guy mocked.

"Shut up, she can be a Princess, but I rule Grove High School so let's teach her a lesson."

Lana stood up and took her cone with her. She walked up to Mia and cleaned her throat. The brunette looked at her and sighed turning back to the cashier.

"You."

"Hi Mia, look I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I was very rude, so friends?" Lana extended her hand and Mia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Of course silly!" Lana giggled a little too fake.

"Well if you say so." Mia shook her hand and Lana dumped her cone on Mia's uniform. "What?"

"Don't worry I bet your Royal dry cleaners can fix that or are you living as a peasant now?" Mia glared at her, but Lana's smile didn't last too long, because someone was throwing their milkshake in her shinny hair. "AH!"

"I bet you hair styler can fix that."

"It had to be you freak." Lana glared and pushed her way out by the tall, brown haired guy that had saved Mia's honor in a way.

"Thanks…"

"Michael Moscobitz. And it's no problem, princess."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading! Reviews PLEASEE :)**


	4. Knotty

**Hey there! I know it's been way too long, but I'm back! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Sorry for the delay, thanks for waiting and reading(: Please reviews, good, bad, awful, tomatoes, whatever you think I should work on! Now, let's begin :)**

* * *

"Have a nice day, princess."

"Thank you Joe." Mia smiled as she stepped outside the limousine to face a new day at school. It had been about two months since she had arrived at San Francisco and she was coping very well. After her encounter with Lana, she had made a new friend, Michael. He was Lily's brother and an aspiring musician, he was very good too.

Mia could say she was having fun attending school; it was nothing like her prior boarding school. Yes, she missed her childhood friends, but her new friends were, well less refined and thoughtful of their actions so that made them more fun to be around.

Her phone calls with Philippe were scheduled to Saturday's and Sunday's when Phil was off school, since his phone had been confiscated during the week earning him a detention, what got their grandmother mad and Philippe grounded for the next month and a half. But they would talk for hours, before his housemaster would demand for him to go to bed.

As for Queen Clarisse, she would be flying along her eldest grandchild to San Francisco in two days for Mia's sixteenth birthday party that would be held at the Genovian Embassy in a week. Mia was thrilled since most of her friends were able to come; there was a short break for school during that time.

And a plus was that Nicholas was coming.

She really liked the young prince, he was sweet and charming. Nicholas was the poster child of perfection: handsome, a gentleman and a prince. He was any girl's dream. They had been exchanging letters.

She remembered the last time she had seen him, was in her summer break previous to San Francisco, she was spending part of her break between Monaco and the French Riviera, and Nicholas had stopped by to see her.

_Mia was enjoying a nice day at the beach with some friends, when all of the sudden the paparazzi turned their attention to someone else, which relieved Mia but not her company._

"_Would you look at that?" Asana said, smiling._

"_What?" Mia looked towards Asana's gaze was focused on. A car with tinted windows had stopped in the middle of the beach's entrance and was surrounded by security. Soon a blond haired boy exited the car, Mia recognized that hair anywhere._

"_It seems like someone is paying a visit." Her friend, Marie Juliette, laughed. "Asana maybe we should leave the love birds alone."_

"_I agree."_

"_Come on guys, don't do that." Mia said, blushing deeply after the words 'love birds' were pronounced._

"_He is coming!" Asana whispered smiling widely. Nicholas approaches them slowly and smiled when he got there._

"_Hello ladies."_

"_Hello."_

"_Asana and I are going for quick dip." Marie Juliette said winking at a glaring Mia and taking off with Asana._

"_I'm sorry I interrupted your day…"_

"_You will never interrupt my day, Nicholas." Mia smiled, motioning him to sit next to her. "Why do I own the honor of this visit, your Highness?" He laughed at her joke and his hand quickly found hers making her go red to her ears when he interlaced their fingers._

"_Well, your Highness I didn't come for any urgent matter. But I wanted to see you." He smiled at her and clumsily Mia smiled back._

"_There is a long way from Rome to here, I'm flattered. I'm glad you came." _

"_Me too." He leaned in and Mia held her breath, but he placed a kiss in her cheek. Mia was a little disappointed; she was really expecting him to kiss her. "I heard you are leaving for America."_

_Mia sighed, she was expecting to never mention that during the summer, she didn't want to talk about that. Not now, not ever. "Yes."_

"_You are excited, I see." Nicholas tried to joke, but Mia just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it's that bad, I mean it's only a school year. You'll be back in a blink."_

"_I don't want to go, I mean I'm always away at boarding school and Philippe too, I never get to see him nor my other friends that often, now we'll be in different continents. For example, you'll be at Eton most of your year, after that you'll graduate and head off to college, I wouldn't see you at all when I come back."_

"_Mia, if you are afraid you are going to lose your friends because you go away for a year, you are wrong. I mean we love you, you are a great part of our lives, we would never forget you or something like that." He stopped a single tear with his thumb. Nicholas smiled at her and hugged her. "But you are right I'll be at Eton most of my year and I don't think I'll be able to phone you that often."_

_Mia's heart skipped a beat and she felt she was about to cry again and she was only able to nod._

"_Hey! I'm not saying I won't talk to you ever again, I was going to suggest to you that we should write to one another."_

"_Write? As in letters?"_

"_Yes, I know is a little old fashioned but I don't think e-mail is a very safe idea…"_

"_You are right." Mia hugged him, happy to know Nicholas was not just going to throw away their relation… Friendship! They started to pull apart and their faces were inches apart, his hot breath hitting her right in the face, that's when he leaned in and kissed her softly._

She blushed at the thought but smiled slightly. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Hello Princess."

"Michael! You scared me." Mia said catching her breath, looking at her friend. "And I told you to call me, Mia."

"I know, but you see the flags are a little distracting." The hazel eyed princess laughed. "Daydreaming so early?"

"You could say that. My friends and family are coming into town, this week. I'm a bit excited."

"Royalty to San Francisco, Lily would love that for her show." Michael joked, making Mia laugh. "So I heard you birthday is coming up."

"Yes it is."

"I was thinking maybe we could all go eat to celebrate it I don't know."

"That's really sweet, but I was about to tell you my Grandmother is throwing me a little party, I wanted to invite Lily and you."

"Seriously? A Royal birthday. Thank you, your Highness!"

"Shut up." Mia smiled.

"We'd love to go."

"Great, Philippe is dying to meet you." Mia commented. "He is really into discussing politics with Lily and your opinion on some band's latest album."

"Can't wait, I have to leave my history class started 5 minutes ago, see you around."

"See ya." Mia had a free period, so she sat down on one the free benches around campus, to read some of her notes on Chemistry.

* * *

"Good morning, your Majesty." Charlotte said.

"Hello Charlotte. Is there something wrong?"

"In fact, yes." Charlotte sighed before handing a new edition of Hello to her ruler. "We don't know if this is true, but we expect it to be a lie."

Queen Clarisse raised an eyebrow and took a look at the cover, her eyes widening. "Princess Mia, what a player! What is this, Charlotte? Why is my granddaughter on the cover of a tabloid magazine?"

"We don't know, but we are trying to fix this, but it's really hard, without the princess's statement."

"I'm sure Mia is not seeing this boy, she would have told us." Clarisse sighed looking at her granddaughter's picture on her desk and then one of her late son and his children. She smiled sadly at the picture.

Her dear Philippe, Phil and Mia.

"Your Majesty, that's not all. Elsie Kent worthy is on it too." Charlotte said, turning the T.V on.

"God bless America, after all Princess Mia is not the sweet and innocent young lady we thought she was. She is been seen, as Americans say 'hanging out' with a mysterious boy who's not Prince Nicholas. What a knotty knotty princess. I wonder how Prince 'Nick' feels about it. As you know it's impossible to get past the doors of Eton College unless you are a scholar, so there's not much feedback on…"

"I can't believe this, her birthday is only a week away!" Clarisse frowned. "How are we going to fix this?"

* * *

"Hey Nick!" Philippe called after the blond running to catch up with him, it seemed like he had just came out of Soccer practice since his cheeks were flushed and his face sweaty.

"Phil, is something wrong?" Nicholas frowned at the look his friend was carrying.

"Can I talk to you? In private, please." Nicholas nodded and said goodbye to his friends and followed Philippe to an empty side of the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"Have you checked the tabloids today?" Nicholas shook his head no and frowned even more at Philippe's look of concern. "Look there's something about Mia, but it's not true. I know my sister."

"Mia? Why is she on the tabloids? Is she ok?"

"She is, but, I think you should know from someone who won't lie to you first." Philippe handed him a magazine and motioned him to look at the cover. His muscles stiffen when he took a good look at it. "It's not true, I know Mia. They are just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nick, I'm not lying to you. We have been friends for a very long time and you know I don't pick sides" Nicholas looked at him dead in the eyes, and knew Philippe was telling the truth. He folded the magazine and gave it back to its owner.

"Does she know?"

"No, but she will soon. I don't want you to think she would never do that to you."

"I know she wouldn't. I should probably give her a call." Nicholas smiled at his old friend, showing him he knew he was saying the truth.

"Definitely." Philippe smiled. "Thanks, Nick."

* * *

"Look what we have here. Mrs. Moscobitz herself." Mia looked up to find Lana and her clones grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

"Go away, Lana. Please."

"I will don't worry I just stopped by to leave you a little early birthday present." She looked up, frowning and Lana threw something on her lap. "Enjoy your reading." They left and Mia rolled her eyes, looking down at what Lana had thrown she found a folded magazine, after unfolding it and took a look at the cover, Mia's face lost color.

"Knotty princess?" She whispered, she took a hand to her mouth quickly as if what she had said was a bad word. 'Oh god, what is this?' She quickly went to the page were a detailed article about her was set, stating she was a two time player. There were photos of her at school with Michael, photos of Nicholas and…

Nicholas!

He must be thinking she was a liar. Her eyes suddenly tear up but the tears never spilled, since her phone vibrated in her jacket's pocket.

"Hello." She answered shaken up and her voice sounding broken.

"_Hey Mia, it's me Nick."_

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review all comments are accepted, I need to know what you think (:**


	5. A date

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter, this is the right one, again I'm so sorry, this is embarrasing, this happens to me all the time. And yes the other chapter is from my story "The life of a socialite." That is from gilmore girls. I'm so sorry! :s**

**then again sorry for the delay, my computer died, lost all my files, school wouldn't give me a rest; but I'm finally back! :D I hope you like this chapter, it's longer as you suggested, well thanks for reading and review! All comments are accepted, opinions, suggestions, rotten tomatoes, anything! (:**

**Here we go. **

* * *

Helen Thermopolis's morning was not turning out to be a very good one. She had woken up to the phone ringing with a notification of the Genovian consulate. Her ex-mother in law was going to pay her a visit. That was like if someone had thrown her an ice cold bucket of water on her. As she rushed to try to make everything look decent enough for her Royal Highness, her daughter, Princess Mia, didn't lift a finger to help her. Mia sat in chair absorbed in her reading, from what Helen noticed she stayed up all night long and was too tired to even get up and change out of her pajamas. From what Helen had learned of the time she had spent with her, Mia was a lovely young girl, she was sweet and honest.

Mia could be a princess and all but she was very much concerned about others, liked to help, she was authentic, full of life. Phillip had done a great job raising her, them. They both sure would turn out to be amazing people. And as she had notice this things about Mia, Helen also did notice Mia wasn't one to stay up all night, she liked sleeping. She liked a lot in fact; she would sleep for days if she could. So Helen knew from instinct and fact that something was wrong with her daughter.

"Hey." Mia looked up from her book and directly at Helen. "Why haven't you showered yet? Your grandmother is going to be here in any minute."

"I did shower, I just haven't change yet." Mia said closing her book leaving it on the table and approached her closet to look for something to wear. She pulled out jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

"Is something wrong, Mia?"

"No, why would you think that?" She went to the bathroom to change and Helen sighed. Something was going on with Mia, and she was going to have to find out on her own. Helen was about to leave to keep cleaning when she caught a glimpse of red inside Mia's backpack. She looked at the door and heard Mia walking around the bathroom. Helen was quick to grab whatever the thing was and saw it was a magazine. She folded it open and gasped when she saw who was on the cover:

"Knotty princess?" Helen snapped out from her amusement because of the constant knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" She hurried towards the door and dropped the magazine in a canister nearby. She breathed in and braced herself for what was to come as she opened the door:

"Hello Helen." Her Royal Highness, Queen Clarisse stood elegantly by the doorway smiling politely at her. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, of course. It's great having you here. Sorry for the mess, but your arrival was so sudden." Clarisse nodded at her and looked around.

"Well it's… different it's not quite what I expected but it has a touch of…" Clarisse was choosing her words carefully and Helen was expecting her to continue. "Where is Mia?'

"Grandma!"

Mia smiled at the sight of her grandmother and approached her quickly. She wrapped her arms around her and for the first in her life, Helen saw Clarisse smile genuinely. From what she could recall of meeting her for the first time, she wasn't very happy with the situation.

"I missed you so much, dear. Let me look at you." Clarisse took a step back and her smile went away quickly and was replaced with a look of astonishment. "Amelia, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" Clarisse looked at Helen and then back at Mia, sighing deeply.

"We brought you some clothes, I'm taking you to the Genovian embassy for the day, we need to look over the list of guests and your brother will be arriving tomorrow."

"Philippe is coming?" Helen interrupted their conversation. Both Royals looked at her and Clarisse called a blonde woman to go and help Mia pick an outfit. When the teenager was gone, Clarisse turned to Helen.

"Helen, may I share a word with you?" She nodded and sat in the living room's sofa. Clarisse looked a little unwilling to sit in the paint stained chair.

"Don't worry, it's already dry."

"Oh well." She sat and looked directly at Helen. "Philippe didn't come to live with you for two reasons, Helen. First, he is the heir of the Genovian throne, when the Parliament and I believe he is ready to rule, I will step down and he'll take my place as Monarch. Philippe will be a wonderful King, all Genovia knows that. But in order to become a king he needs to learn and start to fulfill his duties, and he couldn't do that here in San Francisco."

"What's the second reason?" Helen asked.

"We couldn't lose another King." At Helen's frown Clarisse smiled sympathetically. "When my son, Philippe came here, I almost lose him. I received a letter about two weeks after Amelia was born. Philippe had written he had met a wonderful woman and that he was deeply in love with her, they had been married for two years and had a wonderful one year old boy and a newborn baby girl. My heart broke, the moment I read he was willing to give up on his rights as the Genovian heir, because he knew you could never lead that live full of pressure and expectations. Because he loved you too much to force that onto you; between his father and me, we were able to convince him that what he was doing was crazy and he agreed to come back to us. Leave Philippe and Amelia with you. Philippe was never one to follow orders, and when he came back with Phil and Mia, we couldn't be more furious and happy at the same time. Those two had us wrapped around their fingers from day one."

Clarisse opened her purse to look for something and took out and envelope. She handed it to Helen and continued.

"I knew one day you would eventually try to get your children back. And as the Queen, I couldn't allow losing our legitimate heir to the throne. As a grandmother I couldn't bare the idea of losing my Phil. That's a letter Philippe wrote for you and I guess he never sent it. We found it between his things."

"Thank you."

"I'm ready!" Mia said stepping outside her room followed by the blonde woman. Clarisse nodded approvingly on her change of clothes and stood up to leave.

"We'll be back in the afternoon. This is my assistant Charlotte; you'll be seeing a lot of her." Charlotte smiled and shook her hand. "It's time for us to leave."

The two Royals left followed by their security and Charlotte. Helen took a seat by the window and saw her youngest child slide inside a limo with a faint smile, Clarisse was about to follow her but stopped to look up and her eyes met Helen's. The Queen smiled and waved at her, Helen quickly waved back and her diverted from the now moving vehicle to the letter in her hands.

She opened the envelope and took a deep breath as she unfolded the paper inside:

"_My dear Helen…"_

* * *

"As you know, we'll be receiving guests from all over the world. Usually we would celebrate your birthday at Genovia, but the Americans don't follow the same educational system we do. I mean it's awful…"

"Well I'm a Princess in Genovia, here I'm just Mia." The teenage girl looked out of the window in a depressive way. Clarisse and Charlotte shared a concerned look, before the Queen spoke:

"Mia, darling you are a Princess in Genovia and here. You are you everywhere, I know you don't like San Francisco very much, but it's only for a short amount of time."

"It's not that Grandma, I'm just really homesick, I miss my friends, I miss Philippe, I you, I miss the Palace. I want to go back to my life." Mia buried her face in a pillow. "I miss Nicholas."

The last part she murmured but Charlotte and Clarisse heard her, they both smiled and Clarisse cleared her throat.

"Well, Mia, you are going to see all your friends this weekend. You told me you wanted to invite some new friends you made here in San Francisco. Tell us a little about them."

"Michael and Lily. They are my only friends here. They are siblings." Mia said. "I think you'll like them they are pretty fun."

"Michael? Michael as in the boy from the magazine?" Clarisse took Mia's silence as a yes. "Mia, I don't think that a very good idea. We don't want half Europe thinking you have a fling with that boy. I mean we can't allow that."

"I have nothing to do with him, Grandma. We are just friends and I told him he was invited already. I mean I can't just blow him off."

"Blow him off?" Clarisse frowned at the expression Mia had just used. "Amelia, you are the image of your country. I thought you had feelings for Nicholas."

"I do Grandma."

"I'm also aware, he writes letters for you. I have to say it's a very romantic detail…"

"Grandma, can we not discuss my love life, please?" Mia blushed deeply.

"Mia, you are not an ordinary teenage girl. You are a princess, your image says a lot about us to our country and the world. Nicholas is also a very public figure; we have to discuss your love life because your relationship is a matter of the state and the people. Parliament has been very clear about your acceptable suitors."

"I'm fifteen, Grandma. I'm still young. What makes them think I'm going to stick to Nicholas the rest of my life?"

"So you are saying you like Michael."

"No, of course not! I know I'm a public figure, but for once I would like to lead my own life, instead of letting others control it as if I were a puppet." Mia sighed. "Let's just change subjects. Party again."

"Well if you don't want me to tell you who is going to take you out for your first dance its ok." Clarisse smiled a little as Mia straighten herself immediately, she tried to look indifferent but it wasn't working out very well.

"Who?"

"Well a certain blond haired prince. I hear he was pretty excited about it, but…"

* * *

"Nicholas!" Mia smiled widely as she finally figured out who was the person accompanying her brother. She gave him a fierce hug and blushed at the chuckles coming from her brother. She nugged Philippe who wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I missed you little sister." Phil smiled as he let go of her and turned to Joseph. "Hey Joey."

"Your Highness." He acknowledged both princes and called two other securities to take care of their luggage.

"How's San Francisco, Mia?" Phil said as he followed Joe, who was leading them outside of the airport.

"It's ok, I guess. I didn't know Nicholas was coming with you."

"It was a surprise consider it my birthday present to you. " Phil winked at them running to catch up with Joseph.

"I don't know if I'm Phil's birthday present. But I couldn't wait to see you." Nicholas said as he intertwined their fingers.

"I couldn't wait to see you either." He smiled at her blush and started to lean in.

"Uhm guys. Are you coming?" Phil ruined their moment with a smile on his face. She nodded and they proceed to catch up with them, without detaching their hands.

* * *

"Philippe!" His Grandmother smiled wrapping him in a hug. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Grandma."

"Nicholas! What a surprise." Clarisse tried to pretend she didn't know the young prince would be coming along her oldest grandchild.

"Your majesty." Nicholas bowed before Clarisse and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry we'll have such a brief meeting, but Philippe and I have an earlier compromise. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Your Majesty." Nicholas smiled and Clarisse nodded saying her goodbye's while Philippe had a face that demonstrated he dreaded the place he was about to go to. They were quickly gone, leaving Mia and Nicholas alone in the reception room of the Genovian consulate.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mia asked. "We have plenty of time. We could go watch a movie or something, but you must be tired…"

"Let's watch a movie ok?" He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not tired; we had plenty of sleep time on the plane. But I may ask, Your Highness, is this a proper date?"

Mia smiled. "If you want it to be, Your Highness."

"I'm ok with that." He started to lean in, but once again they were interrupted by a cough. Joseph was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but the car is ready if you wish to head out."

"Thank you, Joe. We are going to the movies." The bold man nodded before leaving he dedicated a cold look to Nicholas.

"Is it me or he doesn't like me much?"

* * *

They had chosen to watch a comedy, Mia couldn't remember what was it about or who were the lead characters, because Nicholas's jokes kept distracting her. There were several teenage couples around them, already making out but Nicholas didn't seem to be bothered by the fact they weren't doing the same. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met, well one of the few she had ever had the chance to get to know really.

He had his arm wrapped around her, while their fingers were intertwined resting on her shoulder. She had turned to the screen for a second before she got back to his face to find him staring at her. She smiled embarrassed.

"What?"

"You are beautiful." He whispered, making her blush deeply. What was there about him that with a simple smile her knees started to fail her?

"I…" He silenced her with a kiss and for the first time since he had arrived they hadn't been interrupted while having a moment like that. Joe had taken his job very seriously as he cleared his throat every time Nicholas's got too close for his liking.

It was a very nice kiss; she was enjoying herself very much when suddenly something bumped them making them break apart. Mia looked around annoyed only to find Lana waving at her from behind.

"It's everything ok?" Nicholas called her from her own little world. "You know her?"

"Yes, everything is fine. She is just some girl I go to school with."

"You don't seem to like her very much." Nicholas said. "Is that the Lana you mentioned in your letters?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And I happened to bump into her all the time."

"Just ignore her; we came here to have a great time." She smiled at him. "Now, where were we?"

She couldn't help but laugh and rest her head on his shoulder as they got to the movie. Someone on the other hand, was frowning deeply at them.

* * *

Lana was sick about the little princess, first she came out of nowhere as if she were the greatest thing ever, she had half of Grove High's male population behind her, even Josh, Lana's boyfriend and now she was sitting in the movies with a super-hot blond guy. She was going to show 'Princess Mia' a lesson.

As the movie ended and the credits started to roll, Mia and her mystery guy raised from their seats laughing as he had his arm wrapped around her. Lana opened her mouth quickly:

"See what we have here, Princess Mia. Well apparently everyone was right; you are a two time player."

Mia glared at her and replied quickly. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Lana?"

"I'm feel sorry for Michael, I mean you are here enjoying yourself with your 'friend' and he is making a fool of himself. It's not nice to play with people's feelings, darling."

"I'm not playing with anyone; Michael and I are only friends. But someone who is failing every single class at school except for gym wouldn't understand that right?" Mia smiled coolly. "See you at school, Lana. Let's go Nicholas."

Lana trembled with rage as they went away; Mia was not going to get it her way. She wouldn't let her.

"I must say, that was incredible!" Nicholas told her once they were outside. "Who could say you had come back like that one? I'm impressed."

"It's nothing, she just really bugs me." Nicholas smiled and put a loose strand of her behind her ear. "You wouldn't think I was a bit of a bully?"

"Absolutely no." He kissed her senseless and as he pulled away he whispered seven words that made her knees go weak. "I happen to think you are amazing."

* * *

**So? What did you think about it? Liked it? Let me know! Review with your opinions, comments, suggestions, rotten tomatoes, but thanks for reading most of all, I really appreciate it! Thanks, read you soon :p**


	6. Italian Chaperones

**Hey! Please don't throw rocks at me! Sorry for the delay, I have no excuse, I had started writing this a month ago but I left it incomplete because I got caught up with a new story I had been working on! Anyone who knows Spanish can check it out; it's a Harry Potter fic. **

**But I'm sure you are way more interested in 'Who said being a princess was easy?'. To everyone who reviewed during my long absence thanks! You don't know how much it means, to this young writer from a small country who hopes to become, well not a writer, I supposed I am already, but a known one. I'm rambling, sorry :p Well here it goes, hope you like it, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the princess diaries.**

* * *

"_My dear Helen_

_If you are reading this is because I went against my parents will and took Phil and Mia with me. I know that wasn't the plan, you must hate me right now. I'm not capable of giving up my children; I love them both so much. They are the only connection to you I have left. I can't bear the thought of not being around them as they grow up; you are stronger than me Helen. You have every right to see them, you'll be very welcome if you ever decide to come to Genovia. The life they will have here won't be the same one they could have had in San Francisco, but they'll be very much loved. My mother, even if she doesn't want to admit it, loves Phil and Mia, she reads them bedtime stories. I caught her the other night watching them sleep. My father was easier to get than my mother; Philippe is his newest companion in everything, they take walks around the grounds and he watches cartoons with him and Mia. Everyone here is very fond of them, you don't have to worry; they'll be very well taken care of. I want you to see this as an opportunity to start a new life; you are young, talented and beautiful, I know how much you love your job and if I stayed with you, painting would have become impossible. I want you to know I love you, I love you and I know that I won't be able to love someone again after you. If I hadn't been born into this life, I would have stayed with you, to raise our children, to build a future together but I have responsibilities that are bigger and more important than my feelings. My country and my people are expecting things from me, and it's my duty to stand up for them. I hope one day we'll see each other again and you'll be able to forgive me. By your side I learned so much, Helen; you have made a better man, better than I thought I would ever be. _

_I will always love you,_

_Philippe."_

A lonely tear escape Helen. Philippe had been a great deal in her life, for a short amount of time but he had shaken her life upside down. When she met him, he was only Phil, a European student who was as handsome as mysterious. At first she hadn't pay much attention to him but then they started having the same classes, the same group of friends, going to the same parties and between all that she got to know Philippe.

A funny, carefree and loving man; he never talked about his family or his country. Helen understood why when he left. Philippe had tried to live as unattached as possible from his roots so he could really experience life. But on the way he got attached to San Francisco, to her.

In the blink of an eye he asked her out on a date and she had said yes, they went to a nice Italian restaurant, where Philippe impressed her when he ordered in perfect Italian. They had talked until it was really late; Phil shared her love for art.

At the end of their dinner she had to admit he was more than a pretty face and that she liked him, a lot. Six months after that they were getting married, about half a year later they discovered they were expecting their first child together, Helen remembered the look on his face when she told him.

Fear.

As he was afraid of something, not about being a father, but something else, she had shrugged it off, because he soon changed his expression. Then Philippe Rupert Renaldi was born, for almost a year they had been insanely happy, they were even more thrilled when they found out about Mia.

But two months after Mia's birth, her world fell apart, she discovered a couple of letters sitting on Philippe's desk, they were from his mother. She was shocked, that Philippe had dared to marry behind their backs and demanded him to come back home as decided when he left in the first place, they had given him time to do whatever he wanted to do in America, which did not include marriage.

The second letter was the one that had really ruined everything. Philippe's mother was very disappointed in him. He had fathered two children with someone unworthy of their position and would never be accepted by the parliament. His eldest child was not going to be heir, over her dead corpse. Philippe was to return to Genovia and leave them behind.

Philippe had to explain the truth and an argument happened between them, ending in tears and things Helen regretted saying, a week passed before Philippe eventually left, she avoided their apartment. They had come to an agreement that he would drop Mia and Phil off at the house of one of Helen's closest friends.

He never did.

* * *

Princess Mia could say she was the happiest girl alive, she had been all smiles and sighs that morning. She hadn't frowned at the sight of Helen's newest paint stains, eaten breakfast and even complimented her mother on the painting standing in a corner of the living room. Helen asked her if she was feeling ok, and Mia had smiled.

Actually smiled like a silly twelve year old, she had been mumbling about calling a girl named Asana and tell her the good news, then giggling stupidly, Helen was getting seriously worried. Mia said goodbye to her mother when Joe came over to pick her up.

"Good Morning, Princess."

"Hi Joey." Mia giggled as she got inside the waiting car. She had never acted this way before, especially not over a boy. But he wasn't just any boy, he was Nicholas.

"Happy I see?"

"Yes, Joey." She almost squealed and giggled again, the door closed behind her and Mia sighed in content. Yesterday was just so perfect, after their little run in with Lana; they had walked around, like a normal couple, holding hands, kissing from time to time, and without paparazzi following them around or people pointing at them.

Their night had a perfect end when he kissed her at the doorstep of her house.

Amelia Renaldi could now die happy.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Mia! Are you there?"

"Sorry, Lilly, you were saying?" Mia snapped out of her trance and focused on her friend, Lilly was given her, what Mia came to know as "The look." She would raise her right eyebrow, frown her mouth and tilt her head.

"What's going on with you? You've giggling all day; I mean you look like Lana. Did you hit your head against the limo, today?"

"No, I'm just in a really good mood." Mia smiled. "My brother's in town."

"The heir of the throne, how does a fifteen year old feel when a whole country relies on him?" Lilly asked deepening her voice.

"Lilly, my brother is not going to let you interview him, period. And he is sixteen." Mia corrected her. "Come on, you could cover something else. Why would anyone in San Francisco be interested in us?"

"Well, you are royalty for first instance." Lilly said in a duh voice. "Mia, you are news here. Your opinion matters: political, humanitarian, even fashion."

"Lilly." Mia said smiling at her. "We are nothing especial, we are ordinary teenagers. Ok? Not George Bush or Mahatma Gandhi, nor Hillary Clinton."

"You do know I'm not going to give up?"

"Yes." Mia said. "Now, let's go back to math. We have a test in half an hour."

"Why can't you be like the other spoiled kids and just ditch school?" Lilly muttered making her friend laugh.

* * *

Philippe looked at the building uncomfortably, then looked back to his lap. How was one supposed to feel when you are about to meet your mother? He sure was not the first person to ever go through this, how hard could it be?

"Are you ok, Your Highness?" Joe asked.

"I hope so." Philippe muttered. "How is she, Joe? Mia says she is insane. I think she hasn't noticed she is mental herself."

"Miss Thermopolis is an interesting individual, Your Highness, but you must make your own opinion about her."

"I miss dad, he would have made this so much easier." Joe smiled sadly at the young man in the backseat. The death of his father had hit him the hardest out of all the Royal Family, but Joseph knew that would only make Phil a better man. "Joe?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Philippe's voice brought him back from his deep thinking.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you come with me?"

* * *

Mia considered herself many things, a helpless romantic, an Audrey Hepburn fan, professional klutz, good friend and sister, smart, polite and respectful. She had flaws of course, but no one likes to mentions their defects, so she was not going to. But one thing Amelia Mignonette Renaldi wasn't was naive.

So of course when Josh Bryant, resident heartbreaker at Grove High, and to Mia's opinion, an arrogant idiot, asked her if she wanted to go to some Beach party with him it was obvious she was going to say no. From an early age she had learned to distinguish real friends from the people who only wanted to be with her because she was a princess.

What she didn't count on was that everybody around them would urge her to go to the say party, because 'they wanted her there', 'you are so nice', 'your hair is so pretty', 'you could take your brother'.

As if Philippe would agree.

She was close to die from asphyxia as everyone was practically breathing on her, when luckily a voice got her out of the choir of pleading voices.

"Excuse me. I would like to talk to Princess Mia if you made it possible." Michael pulled her hand and got her away from them. She sighed as she sat with Michael, in a semi hidden bench inside the cafeteria.

"Thank you, I thought I would die in there."

"No problem, I wouldn't let my only blue blooded friend die in the hands of my future fans." Michael joked as he got something out of his backpack.

"I knew you only befriended me for advertisement." Mia joked in a stern voice.

"Of course! I'm going to write a song about how I saved my best friend the princess from the claws of Lanastein!" Michael said. "I'll win a Grammy for it. You will also let me play at your fairytale Royal Wedding."

"We'll see about the last part." She smiled. "What's that?" Mia gestured to the piece of folded paper that Michael held in his hand, he gave it to her and motioned her to take a look.

"My first ever gig is on Saturday and I thought that 'hey, Mia has nothing to do on Saturday, I should probably invite her so she doesn't die of sadness, since she is my biggest fan.' So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll go! But can I take my brother and my boy… I mean my friend, Nicholas, they are in town for my birthday and Phil wanted to do something fun besides being stuck with us in a Ballroom all Friday evening. Remember my birthday is Friday and you have to come? Don't say you don't have a Tux, because Lilly said…"

"Mia! Stop rambling, yes you can take your brother and friend, yes I'll go to your birthday party and yes I do have a Tux, just don't tell anyone." Michael chuckled. "I have to go, Your Highness, your royal guards are coming this way and I have band practice. See you later, princess."

"Guards, I don't have guards." Mia said absently waving at her friend. She turned around and in fact there were guards coming her way, familiar looking bodyguards.

"Your Highness." Said one of the bodyguards with a strong Italian accent…

"Marco!"

* * *

Marco De Luca had served the Italian Royal Family for over Twenty-five years. He was good at his job, if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have become the head of Prince Nicholas's team of security. He had known the boy since he was a newborn. He was very fond of him, like any other Royal employee that took care of the young prince.

Nicholas was a kind, warm-hearted and genuine. And when the boy hadn't returned home from boarding school for a quick vacation, everyone had flipped.

Everyone except for Marco, who knew exactly where the young prince was, it had only taken him a few phone calls to the nearest airport to Eton, to know that Genovia 1 had taken off towards San Francisco, Monday morning.

Soon, they were in America, taking Nicholas by surprise and he got a very good scolding about his personal well-being and how irresponsible he had been from his bodyguard.

And a two hour long phone call with his parents.

Marco had almost felt pity for him, until he revealed the reason why he had ditched clear instructions to board a Jet with high qualified personnel that will lead him home. Then Marco realized Nicholas was stupid.

A girl.

"She is not just some girl, Marco! She is Mia." Nicholas had said in all his arrogant seventeen year old self.

Marco had been with his wife Elena, since a very young age and he could understand that Nicholas felt infatuated by a woman. But he also had to understand he had parents that went ballistic when he was nowhere to be found.

But this was beyond ridiculous; he was escorting two teenagers around San Franciso as they made love eyes to each other and kept trying to be discreet about their kissing, but it was not working. Marco felt like an idiot chaperoning a date.

He felt completely useless when Nicholas bought Princess Mia a white flower saying something cheesy and corny about how she was more beautiful than the flower.

Where was the confident, easy-going and not corny young man he left at school a couple of months back?

* * *

"Your Majesty."

"Oh, Charlotte, are the children back? I would like to have tea with them so we can discuss some things." Queen Clarisse said not looking at her assistant as she was looking over very important papers.

"Your Majesty, Prince Philippe is back but Princess Mia is not here." A slight shake in Charlotte's voice made Clarisse look up, she frowned at the preoccupied look her assistant was carrying.

"Charlotte, what's happening?"

"Your Majesty, Princess Mia is not at school, not at Helen Thermopolis's home, she is nowhere to be found. We think she is been kidnapped."

* * *

**Yes I know there's no monarchy in Italy since 1946, but you can always dream? Sorry again for not updating in such a long time and the fact that this chapter is so short. But let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing, means a lot! I hope you liked it, please reviews! I need to know what you think! is this good or do I deserve a shower of rotten tomatoes?**


End file.
